


Playboy

by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Series: Sub!Ryuji Masterlist [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nipple Play, Playboy Bunny costume, Praise Kink, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, its mentioned like once but still, like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: It's Easter in Yongen, and Ryuji has a way to celebrate it with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Sub!Ryuji Masterlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875733
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Playboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PracticalSuccubus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticalSuccubus/gifts).



> As the name and story gives it away, this was originally going to be posted on Easter, but I couldn't post it on time sadly, but my friend [Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticalSuccubus/pseuds/PracticalSuccubus) bullied me several times for me to finish it and post it. It wasn't until today while going through some of my old shit that I remembered this fic and how it was almost finished, so this is for you, Ran!
> 
> I'll be working on the few Pegoryu Week fics I didn't managed to post last week, so dw for that too.
> 
> Enjoy~!

This was embarrassing.

Like yeah, it  _ was _ Easter, but this was taking it too much. 

_ “C’mon, Ryuji! Akira will love it! It will put him in the spirit!” _

Thanks, Ann…

The blond sighed, checking himself in the big, full body mirror in Leblanc’s attic for the umptenth time. He re-adjusted the skintight leather, the oversized white cuffs, the long and thin ears on top of his yellow locks. And finally, turning around to see the fluffy, cotton ball was positioned correctly. 

He turned around, sighing again, and faced his own reflection again. His face burned red, feeling a little self-conscious in the attire he was wearing. It’s not like he was uncomfortable with the leather or how ridiculous he looked. He was a  _ Phantom Thief _ , for crying out loud. His Skull outfit wasn’t normal anyways. But how…  _ scandalous _ the outfit was, why and  _ who _ it was directed to. 

Ryuji wasn’t embarrassed about showing some skin, he was pretty confident in his appearance after all. But just knowing he was dressing promiscuously to impress his boyfriend made him a little nervous.  _ ‘What if Akira isn’t into it? Will he be turned off by it?’ _

God, he hopes Ann is correct in this one…

The bell of the entrance door chimed, making the faux blond jolt, his nerves flaring up like a wall of Carmen’s Agidyne. He could hear the giggles from Ann at the bottom, followed by Morgana yipping happily how  _ “Akira better not miss him much while he spends quality time with Lady Ann”  _ and it made the blond roll his eyes. 

When the door shut, the zio user felt his heart leap to his throat.  _ Shitshitshit! _ He quickly sat on the bed, his eyes downcast and trying to calm himself down. He could do this, Akira won’t think he’s weird, everything is gonna be fine!

“Ryuji? Ann told me you where here wai... _ ting _ ” the raven didn’t bother to finish his sentence nor hide his surprise at the sight in front of him. Ryuji squirmed in place, making himself smaller to hide his exposed skin. 

“Hey…” 

There was a heavy silence in the room, none of them moved from their spots, until Akira cleared his throat. “So… why the get up?”

Ryuji flushed darker, looking to the shelf in where Akira displayed several knick-knacks. “W-well uh… you know it’s Easter, right? So I wanted to, I don't know, get in the mood?”

“By… dressing as a Playboy Bunny?” 

“Yeah…” 

Another silence fell between them, this time more extended and awkward. Akira, most likely noticing this, walked to the bed, sitting at the blond’s side. His hand slowly laid on his boyfriend’s thigh, squeezing the flesh and muscle. The blond felt his heartbeat increase sporadically, still not making eye contact with the raven. He could feel Akira lean in, his hot breath tickling his sensitive neck. “Akira?” he asked, repressing a moan when the raven landed a kiss right in one of his soft spots. 

Akira peppered the blond’s neck with kisses, escalating into nibbles, hickeys and bites, circling one of his hands on his waist, and pulling him into his lap, the other messing with the breast flaps of the costume. Ryuji moaned and squirmed in place, slowly arousing his boyfriend in the process. 

Akira reached one of his hands to the back of the costume, unzipping the back and slowly undressing him, his fingers tracing around the strong chest and dangerously inching closer to the blond’s perked nipple. Ryuji stopped him. “Uh… ’Kira, wait…” The raven looked up, a curious expression on his face, inquiring the blond the reason for the sudden break in their pace. 

Ryuji didn’t answer, and pushed Akira down until he was laying on the bed. Propped up by his elbows, the raven stared at the blond as he climbed down until he was sitting on the wooden floor. He fiddled with the belt of Akira’s jeans, finally popping the button. The raven ran one of his hands through yellow locks, gaining Ryuji’s attention. Brown eyes looked up innocently, a blush adorning his face. “You look so good on your knees for me, RyRy”

The blond blushed, messing with Akira’s clothed erection. He managed to free the raven’s cock from his jeans, giving it a few kitten licks along the shaft. Akira purred above him, toying with the yellow strands. “ _ Oh… _ ”

Ryuji eventually took the tip on his mouth and sucked with delight, enjoying how his boyfriend freely moaned at the attention. The blond looked up, locking eyes with his partner while slowly sliding down, taking more of his cock in his mouth. He relished in the full body shiver that Akira made, leaning in on the hand currently caressing his head. 

“Such a good boy. You’re doing amazing, Ryuji” he praised, receiving a moan from the blond as a response. Ryuji diligently sucked his boyfriend’s cock, bobbing his head, and oftenly letting it reach the back of his throat where he would swallow around his dick, causing a strangled cry erupt from the raven and another wave of praise to spill from his lips. 

The zio user was in some sort of trance, body completely on auto-pilot. His only task being to please his lover and give him a good time. Which was sadly interrupted when Akira pulled Ryuji off his cock by the tight grip on his hair. The disconnection made Ryuji blink back from the lust-induced fog, removing himself with a lewd, wet  _ pop _ sound and allowing the mix of saliva and fluids slip down his chin. 

“I think that’s enough, Puppy.” he mentioned, beckoning the blond to go back to his previous position on top of Akira. Ryuji obeyed, and climbed back up. The bespectacled teen made small circles around the blond’s plush thighs, squeezing and pinching. 

“It’s ok, honey. Relax” he reassured with a smile. Ryuji released a breath he did know he was holding, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, despite where his mouth was a few seconds ago. Akira’s arms wrapped around his waist, snaking down and removing the rest of the outfit with his hands, until they rested on his ass. He was so distracted he didn’t notice when Akira picked up the small bottle of lube from the bed, the one Ryuji brought with him and laid there, and coated his fingers with the viscous substance. The blond gasped with surprise, breaking the kiss, followed by a mewl against his lips when Akira pressed two digits inside his rim almost seamlessly. 

“Somebody has been toying with himself I see~?”

“Fuck, ‘Kira…” he heaved, pressing his forehead against dark bangs, shutting his brown eyes, yet feeling stormy grey fixed on the expressions he was making. Akira thrusted his fingers inside the blond, parting them occasionally to spread him further. The blond panted like an overheated dog, hands clenching on the thin sheets, trying to keep his moans at bay but giving up when the raven gave a particular jab, hitting his sweet spot dead on. “ _ Akira! _ ”

“You liked that, didn’t you? Want me to do it again?” he teased, pressing his fingers on the spot, adding just a small amount of pressure and making Ryuji keen with need “...Or do you want something better…  _ bigger _ ?” 

Ryuji gasped at the implication, body shaking in anticipation. Akira inserted a third finger, making the zio user yell in pain and pleasure. The raven moved his head down, catching the already aroused nipples of the faux blond with his teeth, the other being nursed by his free hand. Ryuji felt like he was filled with fog once more. The many sensations making him eager and filling him like he had static instead of blood coursing through his veins. He needed the leader to fuck him now or else he would lose his mind altogether.

“Ah! ‘Kira… please fuck me already… I need it” Akira released his chest, a Joker-esque smirk etching on his sharp features. Akira removed his glasses, laying them on the windowsill. 

“How badly?”

_ Goddamn it. _

“I want you to fill me with your huge cock. Please ‘Kira, make me scream” Ryuji could see how Akira’s eyes darkened at his words, suddenly standing up and flipping Ryuji around so his upper body was pressed flush against the mattress, ass presented to the raven. Akira leaned in finally freeing the blond from the leathery outfit. When he was done, he returned to his boyfriend, pressing his erection against the blond’s eager entrance.

“ _ Gladly _ ” 

The raven pushed in, inserting himself in one go deep inside his boyfriend. Ryuji made a strangled noise, followed by a gasp. Akira levered himself with his arms, using his hips to thrust inside of the blond. He didn’t wait for his boyfriend to give him the go, as he let his head hang low, giving the boy trapped below hard, deep thrusts. 

Ryuji gave a noise akin to a wounded animal, his arms folded together and him burying his burning face in the gap in between. His head laid sideways, turned towards Akira and gave him the hottest bedroom eyes he could muster, begging that  _ yes, he loved it. To give him more of it, he loved how his boyfriend fucked his tight ass. _

Akira’s grey eyes were fixed in the way his cock slid in and out of his boyfriend, stretching him. “You’re sucking me in, RyRy… So eager for me to pound you.

You look so hot in that playboy costume. My cock throbbed when I saw you, so eager to take you and fucking your guts out in that outfit.”

Akira slammed inside him, making the crates below his bed rattle, his hips would definitely be bruised after this. Each thrust was uncoordinated and erratic, seeking release and pleasure instead. Ryuji screamed. “Fuck…  _ Fuck, Ryuji _ ! You feel so goddamn good- ah.. How tight and warm you feel around my cock..”

“ _ Yes! Yes! Keep going, ‘Kira! I’m… I’m gonna-!”  _ nearly screamed the blond, hands gripping the thin sheets impossibly tight. Head thrown back, unfiltered moans and curses dripping like a mantra. He could feel Akira chuckle behind him. 

“Are you going to cum for me, puppy? Are you cumming from me fucking your ass only?” whispered Akira, nibbling the blond’s neck “I will fill you up with my cum, baby. Do you want me to breed you? I know how much you love having my cum gushing out of your ass”

“ _ Please! Please, Akira…” _

That was enough for the raven to speed up his thrusts, panting and groaning near the blond’s ear, his hands moving up to hold Ryuji in place by the hips. The response was a loud scream by the blond, culminating in him reaching his orgasm without being touched at all. Ryuji became boneless after that, clinging on the fleeting moments of his high and letting his lover to pound his body for his own climax at the doors of overstimulation.

Akira fucked through his orgasm until he himself broke too, emptying his warm release inside his partner just as he promised. Both boys lingered on the now messy and unmade bedding, trying to catch their breaths. Ryuji’s completely fucked out body shivering made the raven rev back to life. 

“...’Kira..” whispered the blond, unable to move an inch. Akira grunted, sliding out of his boyfriend’s used and oversensitive hole. The blond whimpered at the empty feeling, then at the feeling of his lover’s cum trickling down his shaky thighs. Grey eyes drank in the debauched sight for a fleeting second, prying themselves out of decency and mobilizing to take care of his tired partner.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“You seriously didn’t have to dress like that to impress me, you know?” 

A shrug, “meh, Ann’s idea” the body at his side snuggled in, spiky yellow hair tickling his chin “But ya gotta admit it was worth the embarrassment. That was one of the best fucks I had in my life”

Akira laughed openly, a hand playing with the blond hair lovely “I can outnumber that one if you want”

“Oh shut up, you cocky bastard”

Another laugh, and the raven engulfed the blond in a tight hug. Ryuji followed suit by snuggling closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. The two of them laid on the bed, basking in the orange glow of the evening filtering through the window. 

They could deal with the mess later.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will finish some of the stuff I left undone. I'm feeling pumped!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
